Not Just The Last Jedi
by Vila Restal
Summary: Brian Skywalker still not finding a way back to his own universe through the Force yet, is going to do his best to help the people of this universe against the First Order.
1. Chapter 1

_In Orbit Around D'Qar_

Brian Skywalker was listening to the exchange between Resistance Fighter pilot Poe Dameron and General Hux of the First Order. Brian had to keep himself from laughing out loud because it would have been the same thing that he would have done in this type of situation. Standing not too far from him was the carbon copy of his sister Leia, who was a lot older than the Leia he knows and cares about most of the time when he is not consistently teasing her.

Leia heard the snicker coming from Brian, and gave him a 'Look' that he had better stop it! She continued to listen to the conversation, and started to smile herself while not looking at Brian because the two of them would have most likely have broken out laughing as well!

Then she heard what she had hoped not to hear was that Poe was going to attack the First Order ships with his fighter and Bombers! She ordered him to retreat, but he ignored the order! She was fuming at the fact that he was disobeying a direct order! Granted he is one of the best pilots that the Resistance has, but that did not give him the excuse to do what he was going to do!

Everyone on the Bridge saw that the Bombers were attacking the First Order ships, and were losing too many people and ships to justify the means! Both Brian and Leia felt the deaths of many of the Resistance Fighters through the Force! One last Bomber managed to unload it Bombs, thereby destroying not only one of the First Order ships, but themselves as well!

Poe then landed his ship in the landing bay before the Resistance Fleet made the jump to hyperspace. He headed to the Bridge and made his report to General Organa. The next thing he knew was that he was then slapped in the face by said General! She then demoted him to Commander because of his actions! He tried to explain why he did what he did, but Leia would not hear of it! It reminded her of the stunts that Han used to do before and after they were married, and she didn't want to see this happen to Poe now!

Brian just looked at Poe, and was glad it wasn't him that she had slapped, for he knows what it's like to have Leia hit you in any way, shape, or form! He whistled to himself while going over the plans on what the Resistance was planning next. He only hopes that Han, Chewie, and Rey can find Luke on the planet that he was on, and bring him back to help the Resistance defeat the First Order! For if they cannot, then that would fall onto him since he was the only Jedi that would most likely the not only Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Snoke, but that of the First Order as well!


	2. Chapter 2

_On board Supreme Leader Snoke's Ship_

Ben Solo, aka Kylo Ren, had been ordered to his Master's Throne room. H went as he was told with his mask still on, and he was still fuming that a girl with no training in the Force had defeated him! He used that anger towards anyone that said the wrong thing to him! They would find themselves being picked up by the Force and hurled into a computer bank or worse!

As his Master was talking to him, he kept thinking about the girl, and could not fathom why someone like her was getting to him! For some reason he found her attractive in her own way, but his musings was interrupted by his Master.

Supreme Leader Snoke finally told him to remove his mask, and to get rid of it since he no longer needed it. Kylo did was he was told, and then smashed it into the closest panel that was near him! He was free from what was holding him back, or so he thought. Supreme Leader Snoke knew better, but did not say a word because things was going to what he had designed!

 _Planet Ahch-To_

Rey handed Luke his old Lightsaber, and he looked at it, and tossed it over his shoulder! Rey was shocked as he walked past her! She saw where it landed and reached for it. She also saw Luke's X-Wing Fighter submerged under the water as well! She then followed him to wherever he was going.

She saw that he had used a pole to swing across a wide gap inbetween cliffs, and landed on the other side. She followed suit, and continued to follow him. She then saw that Luke had finally reached his destination, and was shocked to see him getting some sort of liquid and drinking it! The look on Luke's face told her that he was happy to be drinking the Blue liquid. He then led her on his way back to the huts that were once belonged to the Jedi that had lived on this planet a long time ago, and now only he is living in them!

He shut the door behind himself, and locked the door to keep Rey from entering his living space! She kept calling out to him to let her in, but he refused to do so! After several minutes, the door was smashed down with Chewie, Han, and Rey coming in! Luke looked both sad and angry that his private domain was invaded by both friends and a stranger! He turned his back to then, and Han grabbed him by the shoulder, and started to talk to him!

"Listen Luke, I know you're still hurting after what happened, but Rey here needs your help in becoming a Jedi. She…"

"I'm not training anyone anymore after what happened!" Luke snapped back at his best friend.

"I can see that Luke. It's just she was able to defeat Be…Kylo without any training with your old Lightsaber before Starkiller Base was destroyed by the Resistance." Han told Luke.

"Then she doesn't need me to train her! She do without my teaching her anything! No disrespect to you Rey, but I'm not training anyone anymore!"

"Then I guess I have to see if Brian Skywalker will train me since you refused to." Rey told Luke while mentioning Brian's name.

"There is no Brian Skywalker! You're making this up!" Luke told her.

"It's true Luke. There is a Brian Skywalker. It's hard to explain, but I'll do my best with Rey and Chewie correcting me if I leave something out." Han said with a lop-sided smile.

Han explained that Brian appeared out of nowhere, except that he was from another Universe. Rey then explained that Brian, Luke, and Leia were born triplets, and that their mother had survived Mustafar, and raised Brian on Manaan with the help of Ahsoka Tano while Leia was raised on Alderaan, and Luke still on Tattoonie.

Chewie then mentioned how Darth Vader was turned back to the Light Side of the Force with the help of not only his children, but that of his wife Padme as well. Han explained on how Brian was able to use the Force to show what and how the Empire was destroyed, and the Jedi and the Republic came back into existence.

Luke was shocked by this, but was still reluctant to train someone like Rey, for he was afraid that she would fall to the Dark Side like Ben, no, Kylo Ren had done. He then thought it over for several minutes, and finally made his mind up.

"Alright Rey, I'll train you the best that I can. But if I see you're not doing what I am teaching you, you will not receive anymore training from me. Is that understood?" Luke said to her.

"I understand Master." Rey said with a smile on her face.

Han and Chewie told Luke that he wasn't making a mistake in training her, and left to find some food and then head back to the Falcon to get some sleep.


End file.
